


Love bites

by Drift



Series: Vampire!AU [5]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Biting, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Character Turned Into Vampire, Licking, Love Bites, M/M, Mild Painplay, Oral Sex, Sticky, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Vampire Bites, Vampire Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 06:17:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20961872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drift/pseuds/Drift
Summary: Kinktober 2019 day 10 - BloodWhen two Vampires make out, it can get very bloody.





	Love bites

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this isn't so good. I had too rush it since I was super busy with work. Hope you still enjoy It!

Bumblebee stretched tiredly before he onlined his optics. It was _way_ too early in the morning but Barricade was already seated on the side of the bed, reading a datapad. "I hope I didn't wake you up" the dark Praxian turned, smiling down at his fellow vampire. "What if you did?" Bumblebee stretched again showing of his frame. 

Barricade leered down at the other. "Then I would have to make it up to you. I guess" the enforcer answered, offlining his datapad, setting it aside.

"Then my answer is _yes_" the black and yellow mech moved his wrist up to his intake, biting down lightly. Then he let the servo travel down his own frame seductively, painting it with his own energon. "How about you make it up to me in helping me clean up?" 

Barricade wondered when his shy lover became such a coy little vixen. Maybe it was his 'bad' influence on the mech? Well Barricade wasn't one to complain. 

"Sounds reasonable enough" the older vampire agreed and climbed over the energon coated frame, starting to lick the sweet liquid off slowly. Deep down he contemplated about waking Bumblebee more often from his recharge, if this was the 'punishment' he would face for it. 

His tounge poked into openings where he could reach bare protoform and travelled over plates, playfully traced transformation seams. Whenever a little more of the sweet liquid was spilled the enforcer's lips went down to suck the area clean. This went on until Barricade reached the other's pelvic plating, already hot and smelling of tangy lubricant. 

A possessive growl rose from Barricade's throat as he pressed his tongue against the warm metal before the cover snapped back and his mouth went without hesitation for his lover's valve. The tongue pushed through the moist and puffy valvelips right into Bumblebee's opening, which clenched around it uselessly. At tge same time the digits from one of his servos ran over the other's spike cover, coaxing it open, releasing the already pressurized spike immediately. 

Then Barricade drew his tongue back, lips still touching the warm folds of Bumblebee's valve. "I really wanna make you overload, want to taste you. But I want you to choose... Shall I suck your spike... or do you want me to eat you out? But be aware, I'll do it _our_ way. That means I'll draw blood from whichever you go for" the older vampire explained dipping his tounge back into the valve, licking it up, just stopping to suck at the pulsing anterior node then continued up the twitching spike, giving the head a playful kiss.

Bumblebee moaned helpless. Just the thought of getting his spike sucked made him even harder. But what Barricade implied... was scary and exciting at the same time. He wondered if it would hurt, would the other really bite him for real? And where? Would he be able to even enjoy the blowjob like that? But being bitten in his valve lips sounded even scarier... and he really couldn't remember when he had gotten his spike sucked the last time, it had mostly been him giving head. 

"Spike" he breathed with a shaky voice, offlining his optics. Trying to calm his spinning spark in the mean time. "Good choice" was all warning he got, then a clawed digit slid down his member, cutting a shallow line down his sensitive protoform. It burned and stung, enough for a pained cry to escape the fake Praxian but so far it was bearable. "Shhh" Barricade licked the spike's head, then sucked it into his intake, while he scratched it another time. Bumblebee started to wonder if this really was a good idea, as his whole member was sucked in by the other.

And now Barricade started to suck for real. The tounge drawing patterns on the shaft whenever the spike was deeply sunken in the mechs intake. Just to be released a second later. All worries and regrets were washed away at once as Bumblebee threw his head back moaning lowly while praising Barricade, asking him for more as is valve twitched on nothing. It didn't take the dark mech much more encouragement before two digits found their way between the slick folds, pumping in and out in the same rhythm Barricade went up and down the spike.

It didn't take the yellow mech long too reach his sweet release, aching his back off the bed as his sensor net went on fire from the overload. His valve contracted on the digits, while his spike shot hot transfluid into Barricade's intake. A moment later the dark mech climed over him, a strong servo grabbing his chin, hot, wet lips pressing against his. The servo stayed, tugged at his chin, until Bumblebee parted his lips, finally understanding that it was what the other wanted, his processor still slow and relaxed in his past overload haze.

He was not prepared for the amount of transfluid that suddenly flooded his own intake, as Barricade parted his lips as well, but couldn't wind out of the others hold neither. The taste was strange and he could tell that his own live-energon was in the mix as well. It still wasn't something he wanted to try...but he swallowed anyway. Deciding that he rather get it over fast and not have it lingering in his intake and on his tounge any longer. Barricade actually kissed him after that, a triumphant smirk on his lips as they broke apart.

"You tricked me" Bumblebee stated, glaring up at the other. "Hmm hmm. No use in Denying that" Barricade said and pecked him on the lips. "I like playing with my lovers... and you are one I clearly intend to keep" he just offered before he dipped down to nip on Bumblebee's neck, while he let the words sink in. 

"Barricade..." 

"yes my dear?" 

"I love you too. But you'r still an idiot."


End file.
